What Hurts The Most
by GothicTeddyBear12
Summary: SongFicIt's about my Character's Heartbroke,Electro.if you dont want to read then you dont have to im not forcing you.Anyways it's a oneshot,those who DO read it,enjoy. sorry i suck at Summaries .


What Hurts The Most

Rita:Yeah..i felt the need to do this..im Sorry Pichu-chan and Haramony,but Electro needed this.

Aurora:So does Arctic..

Disclaimer:I do not own the song What Hurts The Most,Haramony and Mami belong to Pichufan101.

Claimer:I own Electro and Arctic

Song:**What Hurts The Most-Rascal Flatts**

Rita:*sadly*Start the fic.

************What Hurts The Most*******

I was curled up in a corner,inside Rita's house,It was raining and the house was empty .I Didn't Care.I was currently in my human form,I had my sandy blond hair a mess,my brown shirt all messed up,my blue jeans with holes on it,and my blue vans with mud stains on them.

I looked up to see the moon all bright and shiny,then I thought about her..Haramony the chara who broke my heart..I then felt a tear stain on my cheek and wiped it.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out_

I remember how we use to talk and have fun together,but did it really mean nothing to her?Was I only a toy to play with?

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_

_Goin' on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

She left me..For another guy(Rita:Sad but true..Im Sorry Shadows)…I started crying now and I didn't care at all.

"Electro!"I heard My best Friend voice yelled out for me,I didn't respond,I just wanted to be alone."Electro!i know you're in here!"I heard footsteps and I looked up,to see was in his human form as well,He had White Long hair that reached up to his neck but it was in a ponytail and he had bangs covering his forehead,his blue icy shirt covered with …I don't know I couldn't see very clearly,white jeans,and blue sneakers."Electro?Are you crying?"I nodded,he sighed sadly and sat down next to me."Why didn't you say anything?"I turned away from him."Cause I was fine,I didn't need help."

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

"I know you love Haramony"Arctic said but I interrupted him."Loved Arc,Not anymore"He sighed,and turned to look at me.I remember Haramony and I used to be really Close,like saving our friends from the X-Eggs and cheering them up when they were down,but now we cant do that anymore…it wouldn't feel right.I have so many things to say to her but I cant and even if I could I wouldn't.I looked to where Arctic was sitting to see a tear drop falling from his eye to his cheek.'I remember,he broke up with Mami'

"You still sad about Mami?"I asked he turned and his Icy Blue eyes went dark and nodded dumped her because she accused him of cheating on her,and if she knew him like I do,I would know Arctic is very loyal for a ' them..is a very hard thing to do when seeing them love another guy.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

I got up and wiped my tears,I looked down on Arctic an pulled him looked at me and I smiled,and titled my head as a response to saying "Let's go outside and meet the gang"

We walked out to see our friends waiting right in front."Rita?Pichu-chan?"

"Guys,are you okay?"They asked us,I fake smiled and said"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

They looked at each other and looked back at us.I looked up to see it still raining.I then turned to see Haramony holding hands with another guy.I turned away to See Mami looking stared at her before looking down to the floor sadly.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_(Much to say)_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do, oh_

_Oh yeah_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_(To say)_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Not seein' that lovin' you_

_That's what I was trying to do, ooo_

I looked at Rita who was looking at me worrily,But I just flashed a grin at her and patted her then put her hand Arctic's shoulder.'I should forget about Love,I need to focus on this war with Shade,Pichu-chan's long time Enemy.I wont stop fighting unless I die trying'

*********************What Hurts The Most*************

Rita:Yeah,I know this songfic is rushed,it's only because I wanna upload it today and my arms hurt from I think I might upload something later…

Electro:Why?

Rita:Because..just whatever,and just to let you know Electro is singing

Aurora:if read this then you're…

Rita:Don't

Aurora:Fine…

Rita:Later,this has been Electro's Heartbroken Story and Shadows belongs to Ginji(SG19)


End file.
